


For This One Night

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: He’d rather be finishing Starkiller, Hux hates this, M/M, Minor Canon Divergence at the end, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Vacation, mandatory vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: As Starkiller Base nears its completion, Supreme Leader Snoke orders General Hux to go on vacation. The general isn’t pleased. At least he has Kylo Ren in a speedo to look at.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	For This One Night

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic for Kylux Positivity Week Day 2: Pre-TFA | Vacation

A warm mid-morning sun shone down upon a glittering blue sea. The aroma of salt was carried on a soft breeze which fluttered a lone umbrella planted firmly on a private beach. Underneath that umbrella lay the, as yet unknown, General Hux and he hated every moment of his time there. If Hux had his way, he’d be back on Starkiller Base, overseeing the final preparations. Not here on a resort planet. Especially with Kylo Ren. 

Hux glanced up from his datapad and caught sight of the leader of the Knights of Ren. Kylo was dressed in nothing but a tight black speedo, which gave Hux an eyeful of perfectly chiseled abs, calves, ass, and emphasized the outline of his bulging cock. Hux felt his cheeks warm and he quickly looked back down at his datapad. 

A loud splash made Hux look up in time to see Kylo pop out of the water and shake water from his raven locks. 

_ “Oh….kriff, he’s trying to tempt me.” _

Kylo sauntered out of the water and across the sand. “You should come in the water, general. It’s rather refreshing.”

Hux looked up and frowned at him. “No.”

“You’re here to relax, not work,” Kylo reminded him. “Supreme Leader’s orders.” 

Hux huffed at him and set his datapad aside. “Fine. I’ll sit here in the shade and relax while you…swim.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll relax more when left alone,” Hux insists.

Kylo turned on his heel and marched back to the water.

Hux stewed under the umbrella for another hour before he returned to the resort he and Kylo were staying at. 

Hux spends the rest of the day avoiding Kylo at the resort and trying not to think about how seductive Kylo looked in his speedo. 

It didn’t take long for Hux to slip into his bedroom and take a cold shower in an attempt to drown out the fantasy forming in his head. 

_ He was sitting back on the beach and Kylo was approaching with a seductive smirk on his face. Hux spread his legs and offered his neck to Ren. Warm lips kissed Hux’s neck and a hard cock rubbed against Hux’s.  _

“Kylo,” Hux moaned as he stroked himself. “Kylo. Kylo!” 

Hux’s body relaxed and he slumped against the shower wall.  _ “Kriff….how did you get in my head, you insufferable child?” _

After a moment, Hux finished his shower and toweled off. As he dressed, Hux looked outside and stared at the sea. It had been years since he’d swam in an ocean. Hux was a good swimmer but he favored the Arkanis tradition of swimming in the nude. 

_ “I can’t let Ren see me like that,” _ Hux tells himself before deciding to wait until night to indulge his desire to swim. 

Somehow, the evening took far too long to arrive and it took an unbearably long time for Kylo to go to bed. Even then, Hux waited two hours before slipping down to the beach. 

Gooseflesh covered Hux’s skin as he stood at the edge of the surf, looking out over the waves. He was studying them, learning everything he needed to know before jumping into the cool water. It hit him like a swift kick and Hux found himself rising to the surface with a laugh. 

Maybe Hux had needed this; a night in the water. A moment of freedom. He started back for shore and found that someone was waiting for him. 

“I didn’t peg you for a swimmer, Hux,” Kylo Ren mused. 

Hux stopped where the water still reached his hips. “Go away, Ren.”

Kylo stepped into the water and Hux realized that he was naked. “Look at you; so alive in the moonlight.” 

A shiver ran up Hux’s spine. 

“No wonder you want to destroy the sun; you come alive in the dark,” Kylo continued, his hulking body slowly approaching. 

Hux inhaled sharply. “Ren.”

“Don’t be afraid, Hux, I won’t touch you. Not unless you ask me to,” Kylo assured him.

“Why would I want that?” Hux inquired.

Kylo smiled and stepped behind Hux. When he spoke again, his warm breath tickled Hux’s neck. “Because you can’t stop thinking about me.” 

“How did you-?” Hux breathed. 

“Because,” Kylo whispered into the shell of Hux’s ear, “I can hear all your thoughts.”

Hux tilted his head back. “All of them?”

“Yes,” Kylo moaned. 

Hux stared at Kylo’s lips. “What am I thinking now?”

Kylo leaned over and kissed him. Two large hands grabbed Hux’s hips and he moaned in approval. 

“Why not give in? Just for one night. Give in and let me be what you need,” Kylo tempted. 

“Yes,” Hux gasped, reaching back and grabbing at Kylo’s hair. 

Kylo turned Hux around so they were face to face and lifted the smaller man onto his hips. Hux opened his mouth to protest as Kylo carried him to a nearby rock. 

“You should be comfortable,” Kylo explained as he laid Hux out. 

Hux moaned and took in Kylo’s form from under half-lidded eyes. 

Kylo leaned over and kissed Hux’s mouth. “For this one night,” he enticed. 

“Then you’d better make it memorable,” Hux replied. 

“Oh, I intend to,” Kylo promised, rubbing Hux’s cock. 

Hux threw his head back and surrendered. 

***

“For this one night,” Kylo moaned in Hux’s ear. 

Hux smiled and pressed against his lover. “You say that every time we come here.”

“And I mean it every time,” Kylo assured him, “but I can’t stop at one night.” 

Hux turned his head to kiss Kylo. “You just like the idea.”

“Why else would I keep bringing you back here?” Kylo chuckled.

“After all these years? You must really like the idea of being with me,” Hux mused.

Kylo interlaced his fingers with Hux’s and their wedding rings clinked together. “I suppose I do, Tage.” 

“Good, because I’m not leaving you until I’m dead.”

Kylo kissed him in approval. “Now, where were we?”

Hux chuckles and lies back on their bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending takes place an unspecified amount of time in the future where they’re together and happy.


End file.
